21 Kwietnia 2003
06:35 Plebania; odc. 299, 300; serial TVP (STEREO) 07:30 Wielkanoc małego aniołka; film animowany prod. angielskiej 08:00 Budzik; program dla dzieci 08:30 Lubię poniedziałek - Komedia goni komedię; Jetsonowie; (Jetsons, the movie); 1989 film animowany prod. USA (79'); reż: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera 09:50 Lubię poniedziałek - Komedia goni komedię; Mój przyjaciel Marsjanin; (My Favorite Martian); 1998 komedia science fiction prod. USA (90'); reż: Donald Petrie; wyk: Jeff Daniels, Daryl Hannah, Elizabeth Hurley, Christopher Lloyd i inni 11:25 Lubię poniedziałek - Komedia goni komedię; Nie lubię poniedziałku; 1971 komedia prod. polskiej (99'); reż: Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk: Jerzy Turek, Kazimierz Witkiewicz, Halina Kowalska, Mieczysław Czechowicz 13:10 Lubię poniedziałek - Komedia goni komedię; Wielka włóczęga; (La grande vadrouille); 1966 komedia prod. francusko-angielskiej (120'); reż: Gerard Oury; wyk: Bourvil, Louis de Funes, Claudio Brook, Terry Thomas i inni 15:15 Lubię poniedziałek - Komedia goni komedię; Co mi zrobisz, jak mnie złapiesz; 1978 komedia prod. polskiej (99'); reż: Stanisław Bareja; wyk: Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Ewa Wiśniewska, Stanisław Tym i inni 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Klan; odc. 705; telenowela TVP 18:05 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi; odc. 6 - Colonizacja; 2003 serial komediowy prod. TVP 18:35 Lokatorzy; - Świąteczna kolacja; serial TVP stereo 19:05 Wieczorynka; Tabaluga 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:10 Lubię poniedziałek - Komedia goni komedię; George prosto z drzewa; (George of the Jungle); 1997 komedia prod. USA (88'); reż: Sam Weisman; wyk: Leslie Mann, Thomas Haden Church, Richard Roundtree, Greg Cruttwell i inni 21:45 Święta polskie; Miss mokrego podkoszulka; 2002 komedia prod. polskiej (55'); reż: Witold Adamek; wyk: Piotr Fronczewski, Magdalena Mazur, marta Lipińska, Jerzy Trela i inni 22:45 Losowanie audiotele 22:50 Draka w Bronxie; (Rumble in the Bronx); 1996 komedia sensacyjna prod. kanadyjskiej (86') zgodą rodziców; reż: Stanley Tong; wyk: Jackie Chan, Anita Mui, Francoise Yip, Bill Tung i inni 00:20 Żegnaj kochanku; (Goodbye Lover); 1998 film sensacyjny prod. USA (101') dla dorosłych; reż: Roland Joffe; wyk: Patricia Arquette, Don Johnson, Dermot Mulroney, Mary-Louise Parker i inni 02:05 Zakończenie programu 7.05 Film dla niesłyszących: Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (2/15): Głodówka, czyli zamykanie parasola - serial komed. 8.00 Film dla niesłyszących: M jak miłość (136) - serial obycz. (powt.) 8.50 Wielki Koncert Wielkanocny - msza gospel 9.40 Asterix kontra Cezar - film animowany 11.05 Stacja Milówka (2) - koncert Golec uOrkiestra 12.10 Sissi - losy cesarzowej - melodramat, aus. 1957 14.00 Familiada - wydanie specjalne - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (508): Kobieta światowa - telenowela 15.00 Szansa na sukces - wydanie świąteczne 16.00 Na dobre i na złe: - Tajemniczy pasażer - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Mój pierwszy jubileusz - 30 lat na scenie - Jerzego Kryszaka (1) 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Robin Hood: Książę złodziei - film przygodowy, USA 1991 21.30 Mój pierwszy jubileusz - 30 lat na scenie Jerzego Kryszaka (2) 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Złota Dwunastka Carmen - opera Georgesa Bizeta, franc.-wł. 1984 1.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:30 Angela Anakonda (17/26)- film animowany CAN 1999 07:00 Tęczowy domek (35/40) - serial animowany USA 2000 07:15 Kasztaniaki - odc.8 z 44 - polski serial fab.-animowany 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Fart -K.Kaniewska 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Reportaż - Rejs w równoległym świecie 09:00 5000 km po Meksyku (7/7) - film dok. ChR 2000 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Biały smok - film fab. fantastyczno -przygodowy-prod. polskiej 11:15 Książka dla dzieci 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Recital w Harendzie cz. II 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Hydrozagadka - film fab. prod. polskiej -reż. Andrzej Kondratiuk 13:55 Książki z górnej półki 14:00 Koncert Andre Rieu w Royal Albert Hall 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Góry ognia (3/5) - film dok. prod. FRA 2000 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tańca Towarzyskiego - Wiosna 2003 16:15 Teleskop 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Kabaretowa Scena Trójki - Kabaret Przechowalnia cz. II 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Koncert Andre Rieu w Royal Albert Hall 18:00 Teleskop 18:15 Sen o Poznaniu -cz.2 18:30 Kurier kulturalny 18:35 Prognoza pogody 18:40 Ogniem i mieczem - film fab. prod. polskiej (4/4)-reż. Jerzy Hoffman 19:35 Zielono mi...piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej cz.IV 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Teleskop 21:20 Sport -wiadomości 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:50 Piękna nieznajoma - film fab. prod. polskiej 23:20 Spisek - film fab. prod. USA 1992 00:50 Sekrety Górnej Prowansji (2/4) - film prod. FRA 2000 01:15 Sport -wiadomości 01:20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Zamek czarodziejów 7.30 Beyblade 8.00 Fantaghiro − film wł. 9.40 Babe, świnka z klasą − film austral. 11.20 Casper 2: początek straszenia − film USA 13.10 Debiut wielki finał + wyniki 14.55 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową: cz. 2: Za bronią − film pol. 16.20 Długo i szczęśliwie − film USA 18.45 Informacje + sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Awantura o kasę 20.10 Świat według Kiepskich 20.50 Doktor Dolittle − film USA 21.30 Studio Lotto 22.45 9 niezwykłych tygodni 23.35 Kuba Wojewódzki − talk show 0.40 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 1.45 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Pożegnanie left|thumb|79x79px 5.45 Telesklep 7.25 Wyprawa po złote runo cz. I − miniserial USA 9.05 Jak łyse konie 10.20 Wyprawa po złote runo cz. II − miniserial USA 12.10 Jestem, jaki jestem − Ring 13.35 Pieniądze to nie wszystko − komedia pol. 15.45 Tylko dla orłów − film ang. 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! 20.00 Jestem, jaki jestem 20.45 Chwila prawdy 22.00 Masz wiadomość − komedia USA 0.25 Ten pierwszy raz − komedia USA 2.05 Multikino − magazyn filmowy 2.25 Nic straconego − powtórki programów left|thumb|79x79px 6.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 6.30 Alicja w krainie czarów (22) - serial animowany 7.00 Biały Kieł (17) - serial przygodowy 7.30 Motomyszy z Marsa (59) - serial animowany 8.00 Titanic - legenda żyje - film animowany, Włochy 200 9.00 Alicja w krainie czarów (23) - serial animowany 9.30 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (14) - serial animowany 10.00 Biały Kieł (18) - serial przygodowy 10.30 Moby Dick, cz. 2 - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania-Australia-USA 1998 12.10 Działa Nawarony - film USA 1961 15.10 Klan urwisów - film familijny, USA 1994 16.45 Oskar - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1967 18.20 Winnetou powraca, cz. II - western, USA 1998 20.00 Charlie cykor - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2000 22.00 Pewnego razu na Dzikim Zachodzie - western, USA 1969 1.15 Punkt. Set. Mecz - magazyn siatkarski 2.05 Muzyczne Listy - magazyn muzyczny 2.55 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 3.20 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 3.45 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 4.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6:15 Telesklep 8:00 Alf: serial 8:25 Słoneczny patrol: serial 9:20 Biblia--Od Abrahama do Moj- żesza, odc. 2: serial 11:05 Gorączka w mieście: serial 12:05 Rio Diablo: film 13:50 Rodzinna zamiana: film 15:35 Słoneczny patrol: serial 16:35 Alf: serial 17:05 Gorączka w mieście: serial 18:05 Skarb Hitlera: film 20:00 Emma: film 22:20 Brygada ratunkowa: serial 23:20 Jestem jaki jestem--Extra 0:05 Niebezpieczny dotyk: film 2:00 Misja rekina: film left|thumb|79x79px 7.05 Lany Poniedziałek z Wiesławem Gołasem: Upał 8.30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy: Kalwaryjskie peregrynacje Polaków − reportaż 9.00 Klan − telenowela TVP 9.25 XXIII Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca Konin 2002 10.15 Wielkanocna weranda Pana Myszki 10.40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Wielkanocny smak Podlasia 11.10 Lany Poniedziałek z Wiesławem Gołasem: Rififi po sześćdziesiątce 12.30 IV Mazurska Biesiada kabaretowa, czyli Moja droga ja cię kocham, cz. 1 13.25 Lany Poniedziałek z Wiesławem Gołasem: Dzięcioł 14.55 Panna z mokrą głową 16.30 Klan − telenowela TVP 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 IV Mazurska Biesiada kabaretowa, czyli Moja droga ja cię kocham, cz. 2 18.10 Słaba wiara 19.05 Baśnie i bajki polskie: Złota kaczka 19.15 Dobranocka: Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.56 Pogoda 20.05 Złoto dezerterów 22.05 A niech gadają − koncert zespołu "Ich Troje" 23.00 Panorama 23.20 Sport−telegram 23.23 Prognoza pogody 23.30 Honor dziecka − komedia pol. 0.35 Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur: Alkimja − koncert Justyny Steczkowskiej 1.25 Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu 1.37 Wiadomości 1.56 Sport 2.01 Pogoda 2.10 Klan − telenowela TVP 2.35 Lany Poniedziałek z Wiesławem Gołasem: Rififi po sześćdziesiątce 3.55 Lany Poniedziałek z Wesławem Gołasem: Dzięcioł 5.25 Laureaci Nowej Tradycji 6.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 8.30 Sezamie otwórz się! 9.30 Pomóżmy dzieciom 9.35 Film o filmie 10.00 Egipski książę − film anim. 11.40 Wspomnienie koncertów adwentowych 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Nie gasić! Płonę! 12.30 Kucharki 12.50 Piekielna matura − film tv 14.00 Pomóżmy dzieciom 14.40 Czarownica z Bejrutu 15.10 Pieśni nad pieśniami 15.20 Wielkanoc w skansenie 15.40 Reportaż 16.20 Blask jego oczu − film czeski 17.45 Pomóżmy dzieciom 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Wieści regionalne 18.05 Gdzie zaczęła się Wielkanoc 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.15 Wydarzenia 19.40 Pogoda i sport 20.00 Pomóżcie dzieciom (finał) 22.50 Wydarzenia 22.55 Pogoda i sport 23.00 Prawo rodzinne 23.50 Golf 0.10 Domowe szczęście 0.40 Sport na świecie 1.15 Talk Show 1.55 Cdn 2.30 Najlepsze z klasyki 3.10 Europejczycy left|thumb|79x79px 6.20 Filmy animowane 6.45 Królestwo zabawek − film anim. 8.00 Labakan − bajka 9.15 Obuszku, wyskocz z worka! − baśń 10.30 Mrozik − bajka 12.05 Kapitan Korokoran − film czeski 13.40 Wakacje w raju − film USA 15.35 Match Made in Heaven − film USA 17.20 Pogoda 17.25 Szaman − film USA 19.30 Wiadomości i sport 20.00 Wideoscenki 20.40 Stuart Malutki − komedia USA 22.20 Tele Tele 23.00 Uciec, ale dokąd? − film USA 0.40 Xena 2.10 Telezakupy ARTE France 19:00 Flash info - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 19:05 Sylva - Film dokumentalny , France 2003 , 40 min. 19:45 Arte Info - Program informacyjny 2003 , 25 min. 20:10 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 20:15 La route des vieux habits - Program informacyjny , Allemagne 2003 , 30 min. 20:45 Capitaines d'Avril - Film obyczajowy , Maria De Medeiros , Stefano Accorsi,Maria De Medeiros,Joaquim De Almeida,Frédéric Pierrot,Fele Martinez,Manuel Jo?o Vieira , France/Portugal 2001 , 120 min. 22:45 William Claxton, l'oeil du jazz - Magazyn , Etats-Unis 2003 , 75 min. 00:00 Court-circuit - Magazyn , Allemagne 2003 , 5 min. 00:05 Martin Arnold - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 00:10 Bienvenue ? la maison ! - Film obyczajowy , Hagen Winterhoff , Axel Pape,Antje Westermann,Andreas Windhuis,Bettina Kramer,Marvin Albrecht , Allemagne 2002 , 35 min. 00:45 Eisenstein en DVD - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 00:50 Moderato cantabile - Film obyczajowy , Peter Brook , Jeanne Moreau,Jean-Paul Belmondo,Didier Haudepin,Valeric Dobuzinsky,Pascale de Boysson,Colette Régis , F/I 1960 , 95 min. 02:25 Les crocodiles du désert mauritanien - Program informacyjny , Allemagne 2001 , 25 min. 02:50 Why are you creative ? - Magazyn , 5 min. 02:55 Interm?de - 965 min. Super RTL 06:00 Infomercials - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 06:30 Tikki Turtles Insel - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 1995/1996 , 25 min. 06:55 Benjamin Blümchen - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D/DK 2001 , 30 min. 07:25 Pocket Dragon Abenteuer - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1997/1998 , 15 min. 07:40 Kleine Planeten _ Gute Reise, Bing und Bong! - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2001 , 5 min. 07:45 Oswald Oktopus - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2000 , 15 min. 08:00 Little People - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2002 , 5 min. 08:05 Bob, der Baumeister - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Sarah Ball, Brian Little, Liz Whitaker , GB 1998 , 15 min. 08:20 Merlin, der Zauberhund - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB 2000 , 10 min. 08:30 Barney - Program dla dzieci , USA 2001 , 30 min. 09:00 Timmy geht zur Schule - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN/VR China 2000 , 15 min. 09:15 Die sieben kleinen Monster - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 2000 , 30 min. 09:45 Donkey Kongs Abenteuer - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 1996 , 25 min. 10:10 Papyrus - Serial animowany (dzieci) , F/CDN 1997 , 25 min. 10:35 Brüder Flub - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998 , 10 min. 10:45 Rescue Heroes - Serial sensacyjny , CDN/VR China 1999 , 15 min. 11:00 Tim und Struppi im Sonnentempel - Film animowany (dzieci) , Hergé , B/F 1969 , 80 min. 12:20 Tim und Struppi und der Haifischsee - Film animowany (dzieci) , Raymond Leblanc , B/F 1972 , 70 min. 13:30 Mr. Bean - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Alexei Alexeev , GB 2002 , 15 min. 13:45 Vuk _ Der kleine Fuchs - Film animowany (dzieci) , Attila Dargay , D/H 1981 , 75 min. 15:00 Benjamin Blümchen _ Die Zirkuslöwen - Film animowany (dzieci) , Gerhard Hahn , D 1994 , 50 min. 15:50 Benjamin Blümchen _ Das Geheimnis der Tempelkatze - Film animowany (dzieci) , Gerhard Hahn , D 1995 , 50 min. 16:40 Benjamin Blümchen und die Eisprinzessin - Film animowany (dzieci) , Gerhard Hahn , D 1993 , 50 min. 17:30 Benjamin Blümchen - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D 2001 , 30 min. 18:00 Käpt'n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Robert Taylor , USA 1990 , 30 min. 18:30 Disneys Aladin - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Alan Zaslove , USA 1994/1995 , 25 min. 18:55 Große Pause - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1999 , 25 min. 19:20 Angela Anaconda - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 1999 , 25 min. 19:45 Typisch Andy! - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 2001 , 30 min. 20:15 Heimliche Küsse _ Verliebt in ein Sex Symbol - Film obyczajowy , Wolfgang Limmer , Alexandra Neldel,Jürgen Lehmann,Raphael Schneider,Philippe Roche,Michel Roche,Sabine Vitua,Sandra Keller , D 1999 , 105 min. 22:00 Du hast mir meine Familie geraubt - Film obyczajowy , Wolfgang Mühlbauer , Christine Neubauer,Helmut Zierl,Katharina Abt,Denise Bodden , D 1997 , 95 min. 23:35 Infomercials - Program informacyjny , 155 min. 02:10 Nachtprogramm - Program rozrywkowy , 230 min. Euronews 06:00 Frühstücksfernsehen - Program informacyjny , 300 min. 11:00 News - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 13:00 Mittagsnachrichten - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 15:00 News - Program informacyjny , 240 min 19:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 100 min. 20:40 Perspectives - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 20:50 Das Abendmagazin - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 40 min. 21:40 Perspectives - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:50 Das Abendmagazin - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 22:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 22:30 Perspectives I - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 23:00 News - Program sportowy , 30 min. 23:30 Perspectives II - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 00:00 Spätnachrichten - Program informacyjny , 360 min. Polsat 2 06:00 Informacje, biznes informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 06:20 Graffiti - Program publicystyczny , 10 min. 06:30 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 60 min. 07:30 Piosenka na życzenie - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 08:30 4 x 4 - Magazyn , 30 min. 09:00 Muzyczny relaks - Magazyn muzyczny , 120 min. 11:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 50 min. 11:50 Komicy występują w Polsacie - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 12:05 Akademia filmowa - Program dokumentalny , 60 min. 13:05 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - Program rozrywkowy , 25 min. 13:30 Kalambury - Program rozrywkowy , 30 min. 14:00 VIP _ wydarzenia i plotki - Magazyn , 30 min. 14:30 Kalambury dla dzieci - Program dla dzieci , 30 min. 15:00 Muzyczne rozmaitości - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 16:00 Bractwo Orła Białego - Program dla dzieci , 10 min. 16:10 Watykan Jana Pawła II - Film dokumenatalny , Polska 2000 , 30 min. 16:40 Watykan Jana Pawła II - Film dokumenatalny , Polska 2000 , 30 min. 17:10 Program muzyczny - Program muzyczny , 20 min. 17:30 Magazyn katolicki - Program religijny , Polska 2003 , 30 min. 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 18:30 Komicy występują w Polsacie - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 18:45 Cartoon Network - Magazyn filmów animowanych , 30 min. 19:15 Pasmo informacyjne - Program informacyjny , 25 min. 19:40 Świat według Kiepskich - Serial komediowy , Andrzej Grabowski,Marzena Sztuka,Krystyna Feldman,Bartek Żukowski,Barbara Mularczyk , Polska , 25 min. 20:05 VIP _ wydarzenia i plotki - Magazyn , 30 min. 20:35 Graczykowie - Serial komediowy , Ryszard Zatorski , Joanna Kurowska,Zbigniew Buczkowski,Wojciech Kalbarczyk,Joanna Brodzik,Rafał Mohr,Paweł Wawrzecki,Tadeusz Wojtych , Polska , 25 min. 21:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 21:30 Magazyn - Magazyn , 35 min. 22:05 Punkt, set, mecz - Magazyn sportowy , 40 min. 22:45 Życie jak poker - Telenowela , Roman Boreczny , Monika Bolly,Joanna Pierzak,Dariusz Siatkowski,Małgorzata Szeptycka,Krzysztof Kuliński,Halina Rasiak , Polska 1998 , 25 min. 23:10 Życie jak poker - Telenowela , Roman Boreczny , Monika Bolly,Joanna Pierzak,Dariusz Siatkowski,Małgorzata Szeptycka,Krzysztof Kuliński,Halina Rasiak , Polska 1998 , 25 min. 23:35 Rodzina zastępcza - Serial komediowy , Michał Kwieciński , Gabriela Kownacka,Piotr Fronczewski,Maryla Rodowicz,Sergiusz Żymałka,Monika Mrozowska,Aleksander Ihnatowicz,Aleksandra Szwed , Polska 2000 , 25 min. 00:00 Informacje, biznes informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 00:20 Graffiti - Program publicystyczny , 10 min. 00:30 Hugo - Program dla dzieci , Polska , 30 min. 01:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Serial komediowy , Andrzej Grabowski,Marzena Sztuka,Krystyna Feldman,Bartek Żukowski,Barbara Mularczyk , Polska , 30 min. 01:30 Interwencja - Reportaż , 30 min. 02:00 Pasmo informacyjne - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 02:30 Samo życie - Serial , Wojciech Nowak , Stanisława Celińska,Krzysztof Banaszyk,Monika Bolly,Paweł Orłowski,Tomasz Błasiak,Ewa Błaszczyk,Tomasz Dedek , Polska 2001 , 30 min. 03:00 Graczykowie - Serial komediowy , Ryszard Zatorski , Joanna Kurowska,Zbigniew Buczkowski,Wojciech Kalbarczyk,Joanna Brodzik,Rafał Mohr,Paweł Wawrzecki,Tadeusz Wojtych , Polska , 30 min. 03:30 Watykan Jana Pawła II - Film dokumenatalny , Polska 2000 , 30 min. 04:00 Watykan Jana Pawła II - Film dokumenatalny , Polska 2000 , 30 min. 04:30 Punkt, set, mecz - Magazyn sportowy , 45 min. 05:15 Bar 1 - Reality show , Polska , 45 min. ZDF 06:00 Spellbinder - Serial dla młodzieży , Noel Price , Lauren Hewett,Ryan Kwanten,Leonard Fung,Heather Mitchell,Ye Mang , AUS/P 1997 , 25 min. 06:25 Alice im Wunderland - Serial animowany (dzieci) , J/D 1980 , 25 min. 06:50 Die Bambus-Bären-Bande - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D/A/CH 1996 , 25 min. 07:15 Volker Rosin - Program dokumentalny , 55 min. 08:10 Klinik Hügelheim - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB/D 1999/2000 , 10 min. 08:20 Bens Bummelbahn - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB 1998 , 30 min. 08:50 Lotta - Serial dla dzieci , Johanna Hald , Grete Havnesköld,Linn Gloppestad,Martin Andersson,Beatrice Järas,Claes Malmberg,Margreth Weivers 1992 , 25 min. 09:15 Wie Kater Zorbas der kleinen Möwe das Fliegen bei brachte - Film animowany (dzieci) , Enzo d'Alo , I 1999 , 75 min. 10:30 Der kleine Muck - Film dla dzieci , Wolfgang Staudte , Thomas Schmidt,Johannes Maus,Silja Lesny,Trude Hesterberg,Alwin Lippisch,Friedrich Richter,Heinz Kammer , DDR 1953 , 95 min. 12:05 heute - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 12:10 Pippi außer Rand und Band - Film dla dzieci , Olle Hellbom , Inger Nilsson,Pär Sundberg,Maria Persson,Hans Alfredson,Walter Richter,Kurt Zips,Benno Sterzenbach , S/D 1970 , 85 min. 13:35 Dschungel-Olympiade - Film animowany (dzieci) , Steven Lisberger, Michael Fremer , USA 1979 , 75 min. 14:50 Wunderbare Welt - Film dokumentalny , 40 min. 15:30 Alaska - Film przygodowy , Fraser Clarke Heston , Thora Birch,Vincent Paul Kartheiser,Charlton Heston,Dirk Benedict,Gordon Tootoosis,Duncan Fraser,Ben Cardinal , USA 1996 , 105 min. 17:15 heute - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 17:20 Sister Act _ Eine himmlische Karriere - Komedia , Emile Ardolino , Whoopi Goldberg,Maggie Smith,Harvey Keitel,Bill Nunn,Kathy Ann Najimy,Wendy Makkena,Mary Wickes , USA 1992 , 100 min. 19:00 heute - Program informacyjny , 14 min. 19:14 Wetter - Program informacyjny , 1 min. 19:15 Klassisch! - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 20:15 In der Mitte eines Lebens - Melodramat , Bernd Fischerauer , Heiner Lauterbach,Simon Beckord,Michael Degen,Rita Russek,Vadim Glowna,Heidelinde Weis,Elena Arvigo , D 2002 , 90 min. 21:45 heute - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 21:58 Wetter - Program informacyjny , 2 min. 22:00 Frau Rettich, die Czerni und ich - Komedia , Markus Imboden Iris Berben,Martina Gedeck,Jeanette Hain,Olli Dittrich,Thomas Heinze , D 1998 , 90 min. 23:30 Cocktail - Komedia , Roger Donaldson , Tom Cruise,Bryan Brown,Eliabeth Shue,Lisa Banes,Laurence Luckinbill,Kelly Lynch,Gina Gershon , USA 1988 , 100 min. 01:10 heute - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 01:15 Dick und Doof _ Dance of the Cookoos - Komedia , Alan Douglas , Stan Laurel,Oliver Hardy , USA 1982 , 90 min. 02:45 heute - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 02:50 Sister Act _ Eine himmlische Karriere - Komedia , Emile Ardolino , Whoopi Goldberg,Maggie Smith,Harvey Keitel,Bill Nunn,Kathy Ann Najimy,Wendy Makkena,Mary Wickes , USA 1992 , 95 min. 04:25 nightscreen - Program rozrywkowy , 20 min. 04:45 Wohnungen Gottes - Magazyn , 45 min. 05:00 An Bord des Traumschiffs - Program podróżniczy , 15 min. 05:15 Wunderbare Welt - Program edukacyjny , 45 min. CANAL+ 8:00 Aktualności filmowe 8:30 Spin City 5 - serial 8:55 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny 9:40 Potęga zabawy 10:30 Serce nie sługa - komedia USA 12:05 Deser: Spowiedź 12:25 Uciekające kurczaki - film animowany 13:50 Uwierz w ducha - melodramat USA 15:55 Łapu Capu Extra - chochliki telewizyjne 16:30 Chleb i tulipany - komedia włosko-szwajcarska 18:30 Dr Dolittle II - komedia USA 20:00 Diabelski Młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 21:00 Numer stulecia - amerykańsko-francuska komedia krymi- nalna (2000) 22:50 Zwierzęta rozrabiają - dokument 23:55 Przystanek autobusowy - film obyczajowy USA (1956) 1:30 Pałac w lesie - horror francuski (2000) CANAL+ Żółty 6:00 Vengo - niemiecko-francusko-hiszpański film muzyczny 7:30 Muza - komedia USA 9:05 Rzeka bez powrotu - western USA 10:35 Yamakasi - francuski film sensacyjny 12:05 Łapu Capu 12:15 Nie przegap 12:25 Diabelski Młyn 13:00 Powrót żółwia - dokument 14:00 Przyjaciele 8 - serial 16:55 Magiczna wyprawa - film animowany 18:20 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny 19:05 Spin City 5 - serial 19:30 Aktualności filmowe 20:00 Wśród lodów - dokument 21:00 Czy ja mógłbym cię okłamać? II - komedia francuska (2001) 22:50 Stracone dusze - horror USA (2000) 0:25 Numer stulecia - amerykańsko-francuska komedia kryminalna (2000) 2:10 Wakacje gangstera - komedia sensacyjna USA (1997) 3:50 Titanic - melodramat USA (1953) 5:25 Zakończenie programu HBO 6:30 Malaika - film przygodowy USA 8:00 Zelly i ja - film obyczajowy USA 9:25 Josie i kociaki - komedia sensacyjna USA 11:00 Wieczny blask gwiazd - komedia USA 12:30 Ostateczne rozwią- zanie - angielski dramat wojenny 14:05 Pamiętaj, że mnie kochasz - francuski film obyczajowy 15:35 Kylie Fever 2002 - koncert Kylie Minogue 16:40 Premiera: Na planie 17:05 Wyścig szczurów - komedia USA 19:00 Premiera: Psy i koty - komedia USA 20:30 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 21:00 Obłędny rycerz - film przygodowy USA (2001), reż. Brian Helgeland 23:10 Oczy anioła - film obyczajowy USA 0:55 Bugsy - film sensacyjny USA 3:10 W rytmie Rave - film obyczajowy USA 4:35 Pamiętaj, że mnie kochasz - francuski film obyczajowy Hallmark 6:00 Powrót na samotne ugory - film USA 7:45 Królewna śnieżka - kanadyjsko-amerykańska baśń filmowa 9:30 Królowa śniegu - amerykańsko-angielski film przygodowy 11:15 Bezkresny świat Herberta George'a Wellsa - amerykańsko-angielski film fantastyczny 13:00 Dr Quinn - serial 13:45 Córki McLeoda - serial 14:45 Jack i czarodziejska fasola - film przygodowy USA (2001), reż. Brian Henson 16:30 Królowa śniegu - amerykańsko-angielski film przygodowy (2002), reż. David Wu 18:15 Dr Quinn - serial 19:15 Córki McLeoda - serial 20:00 Babski oddział - serial 21:00 Zdarzył się cud - dramat USA (2003), reż. Salma Hayek 22:45 Roxanne: Nagroda Pulitzera - dramat obyczajowy USA 0:30 Kłopoty w raju - austalijsko-amerykański dramat obyczajowy Europa Europa 10:00 Łajdak - niemiecki film obyczajowy (2001) 11:30 Nieznajoma z Sans Souci - francuski dramat obyczajowy (1982) 13:20 Z CYKLU: RENDEZ-VOUS Z JEANEM GABINEM: Sztandar - francuski dramat obyczajowy (1935) 15:05 Z CYKLU: RENDEZ-VOUS Z BRIGITTE BARDOT: Brigitte Bardot: Historia Gwiazdy 16:15 Z CYKLU: RENDEZ-VOUS Z BRIGITTE BARDOT: Wielkie manewry - francuski film kostiumowy (1955) 18:05 Kurczę na kwaśno - francuski film kryminalny (1985) 20:00 Film krótkometrażowy: Malgaska przygoda 20:30 Krampack - hiszpański dramat obyczajowy (1999), reż. Cesc Gay 22:05 śmiertelne lato - francuski dramat obyczajowy (1983) 0:20 Emmanuelle VII - francuski film erotyczny (1993) 1:50 Kurczę na kwaśno - francuski film kryminalny (1985) 3:40 Zakończenie programu Reality TV 6:00 Sprawa Curtisa 6:50 Kanadyjska Policja Konna 7:40 Szpital dziecięcy 8:30 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda 8:55 Szkoła kucharska 9:20 Hollywood. Za kulisami 9:45 Wyjątkowe dzieci 10:35 Mówi Alex Paen 11:00 Niecodzienne domy 11:25 Szalone koła 11:50 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda 12:15 Sprawa Curtisa 13:05 Hollywood. Za kulisami 13:30 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji 14:20 Szkoła kucharska 14:45 Szpital dziecięcy 15:35 Mówi Alex Pawn 16:00 Trex 16:25 Kanadyjska Policja Konna 17:15 Sprawa Curtisa 18:00 Powietrzny patrol 19:00 Patrol miejski 19:50 Katastrofy 20:20 Królewski Szpital Księ- cia Alfreda 21:15 Odpowiedź na we- zwanie 22:10 Zdrada 23:00 życie w Sylvania Wa- ters 0:00 Mówi Alex Paen 0:25 Królewski Szpital Księ- cia Alfreda 1:15 Odpowiedź na we- zwanie 2:05 Zdrada 2:55 Patrol miejski 3:45 Katastrofy 4:10 Niecodzienne domy 4:35 Szalone koła 5:00 Na służbie Discovery 9:00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 9:55 Narodziny samochodu 10:20 Niesamowite maszyny: Stalowe koła; Pojazdy kosmiczne przyszłości 12:10 Brat Jezusa 13:05 Jezus Chrystus 14:00 Poszukiwania świętego Graala 15:00 Wielkie bitwy: Naseby 15:30 Wojenne miesiące 16:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Midway 17:00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunra: Elldon; Coolangatt 18:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Mistrzowie lodu i śniegu 19:00 Obieżyświat: Greckie wyspy 20:00 Wszystko o mumiach 21:00 Morskie katastrofy: Ocaleni 22:00 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne - program dokumentalny 23:00 Choroby XXI wieku: Inwazja wirusów 0:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Midway - program dokumentalny 1:00 Czołgi: Sturmartilerie 2:00 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi: 1979 - Boża odpowiedź - program dokumentalny 3:00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 8:00 Sekrety Titanica 9:00 Pazury - program dokumentalny 10:00 Chiński Titanic 11:00 Sekrety Titanica 12:00 Zagadki śmierci: Da Vinci i całun turyński 13:00 Skrajności klimatu: Królestwo deszczu 14:00 Pazury - program dokumentalny 15:00 Chiński Titanic 16:00 Sekrety Titanica 17:00 Zagadki śmierci: Da Vinci i całun turyński 18:00 Skrajności klimatu: Królestwo deszczu 19:00 Psie profesje - program dokumentalny 19:30 Małpie figle - program dokumentalny 20:00 Bezlitosne żywioły: Fatum wysp Pacyfiku 21:00 USA, nauka i techni- ka: Opowieść nieboszczyka 22:00 Adventure Starts Here: Za następną falą: Słonie morskie 22:30 Poszukiwacze osobliwości: Rzeka Zagubionych Dusz 23:00 Zagadka krzywej wieży 0:00 USA, nauka i technika: Opowieść nieboszczyka 1:00 Za następną falą: Słonie morskie 1:30 Rzeka Zagubionych Dusz Animal Planet 7:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie 7:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom 8:00 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Jamniki; Basety 9:00 Ostatnie raje na Ziemi: Lianos - zapomniana Wenezuela 9:30 Mistrzowie świata zwierząt: świstaki 10:00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 11:00 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Papua Nowa Gwinea; Kentucky - jaskinie mamutów 12:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania 12:30 Stawonogi 13:00 Najdziksza Ameryka Południowa 14:00 Afrykańska odyseja: Impalia; Tongabezi 15:00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 16:00 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Jamniki; Basety 17:00 Najdziksza Ameryka Południowa 18:00 Stawonogi: Owady na sprzedaż 18:30 Urodziny w ZOO 19:00 Schronisko dla psów Battersea 20:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów 21:00 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Papua Nowa Gwinea 21:30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Kentucky - jaskinie mamutów 22:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania 22:30 Kryminalne opowieści 23:00 Nieujarzmiona Amazonia: śmierć Luany 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie 0:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom 1:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 Automobilizm: Puchar świata w Tunezji 9:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów: ME w Loutraki 11:00 Snooker: Mś w Sheffield 14:00 Kickboxing: światowe Grand Prix w Saitama 16:00 Snooker: Mś w Sheffield 18:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Lekkoatletyka: Maraton w Bostonie 20:30 Boks: Walka o mistrzostwo świata wersji INF i WBO S. Otlke - B. Mitchell 22:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 23:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:45 Gość tygodnia 0:00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Nowej Zelandii 1:00 Automobilizm: Mistrzostwa Japonii - wyścigi serii GT w Aida 1:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu Polonia 1 6:30 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 7:20 Syrenka Maco - serial animowany 7:45 Top Shop 19:10 Złodziej z Bagdadu - film przygodowy 21:00 Mężczyźni wolą blondynki - musical USA 22:40 Niezawodne przepisy kuchni chińskiej - magazyn 23:00 Sex Show - magazyn erotyczny 23:15 Sex- kulisy - magazyn erotyczny 23:30 Seksplozja - magazyn erotyczny 23:45 Erosplaza - magazyn 0:00 Sex Laski - magazyn 0:20 Night Shop - magazyn 0:35 Sex wspomnienia 0:55 Night Shop - magazyn 1:10 Playboy - magazyn Tele 5 7:55 Prosto z mostu - magazyn 8:10 Telezakupy 9:45 Szeherezada - serial 10:10 Benefis Cliffa Richarda 11:25 Zmartychwstanie - dramat psychologiczny 13:05 Nie zapomnij paszportu 13:55 Wujek Silas - serial 14:45 Taaka ryba - magazyn 15:15 Auto Motor i Sport 15:40 Tragiczne błędy lekarzy 16:35 Studenci - serial 17:35 W 80 dni dookoła świata - film przygodowy 19:10 Przyszłość podóży 20:00 Prognoza pogody 20:05 Stare wygi - komedia sensacyjna USA 21:45 Tragiczne błędy lekarzy - dokument 22:45 Na luzie - rozmowa z ... : Lionel Richie 23:40 Dzień z gwiazdą - rozrywka 0:10 Erotyczne fantazje - serial TCM 21:00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Trzy Kamelie - dramat USA (1942) 23:05 Wyższe sfery - musical USA (1956) 0:55 Piękny i zły - melodramat USA (1952) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Poznań z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CT 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Nova z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte France z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Euronews z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CANAL + z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CANAL + żółty z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Europa Europa z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Reality TV z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2003 roku